birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
UnMario Tv/Movie Idea
Shames/Games Repainted Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Luigui Mansion Super Ronald Galaxy 1 or 2 - Super Mario Sunshine Adventure time with finn and jake - Wind Waker (Left at Page 1) Buper Bario Bros 2 - Metal Gear Solid Repainted and Crash Twinsanity Bowser and the Magic Pickle 2: Entering Water World - Pikmin 2 (COM) Calvin and Hobbes - Paper Mario 2 Hobbes: The Prophecy - LOZ: Twilight Princess Hitario and weegee Parnters in meme - Sonic adventure 2 N/A'' ''- Tag and the power of paint (COM) Bootman & Alcatraz: The Shame- Yu-Gi-Oh Mario Kart: Zero Dash - Mario Kart Double Dash Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Cubivore Booka Tailee 64 - Super Mario Galaxy Stupor Cardboard Mario - Klonoa (COM) Doggy Conn - Pokemon Channel (COM) Donkey Kong and Monkey Donkey - Pikmin (COM) Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Punch Out (COM) Danjo and Kalowe - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (COM) Eskimo Bros - Wario World (COM) Final Spaghetti: Da Prequel - Luigui's Mansion Repainted 2 0 1 (COM) Doggy Conn Depression Simulator - Rhythm Heaven Fever 0 1 (COM) Final Fantasy: Infinite Sadness - Hard Time Hitario and Weegee: The hard stone gathering - Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom 0 1 (COM) Hotel Weegee: Friend Fister- Pokemon Rumble Hunger Games: Nintendo Editons - Uno Repainted (COM) Heroes the video shame - Bionicle Heroes (COM) Kirby Stupid Star Ultra - Marble Blast Gold (COM) Inn Mario 2 - Facade Inn Nim Nom - Bomberman Blast (COM) Jerry jackson 42- Mario 64 0 1 2 3 (COM) Mario Party: 1000 - Mario Party 9 (COM) Jimmy the earthworm - Creature from the krusty krab 0 1 (COM) Malleo Mart - Mario Kart Wiipainted 0 1 (COM) Jason vs video games- Spooky Jumpscare Mansion 0 (COM) Kirby dream land 5 - Custom Robo Live King K Rool Dragons vs Balls- Solitare King K Rool Klash of klans - Super Paper Mario 0 1 (COM) Border Halo - Lands of Warcraft Online - Lego Star Wars Repainted (COM) Iron Man-VS.-Weegee. ''- Super Smash Melee 0 1 2 '(COM)' ''Magnum Bill and Hammer Bro: SuperStar Saga. - Fairly Odd Parents Shadow (COM) LOZ Daylight savings - Pac man world 2 (COM) Super Meme Bros No.2: Broken Quantum's - The Bliding of issac afterbirth 0 (COM) LOZ: Evil goober attack hyrule - Mega man 1-6 (COM) Mario and luigui the lost farts - Portal (COM) Mario and luigui super star sega gensis - P vs Z 0 (COM) Mario and luigui on pokemon island - LOZ Ocarina of time (COM) Luigi: Plumber in Time ''- Sonic Heroes '(COM)' ''Mario's Political Party ''- Mario Party 8 '(COM)' Disney's Sonic Soldsteel Adventure XD - Gale of Darkness Touched! Repainter's Cut from Arcade Edition with Banjo kazooie & Knuckles Definite Edition - Super Mario Galaxy 2 0 '(COM)' Doggy Conn: World of Tanks - Trackmania Repaint Mods '(COM)' The Legend of Zelda: OOT - Mario Superstar Baseball '(COM)' Issac & Knuckles: Finding Nemo's Butt - Rocket Power: Beach Bandits 0 '(COM)' Zuper Wario 8ros: Search for the Plastic Toy Hero - Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures '(COM)' WWE: Wrestle Mania - Shrek Edition - Dragon Ball Z Budokai '(COM)' Yushee's Island Vuh - Sonic Mania '(COM)' Yushee Isle 2042 - Kirby's Return to Dreamland 0 '(COM)' ''Yushee's Island Vuh ''- Kid Icarus: Uprising '(COM)' N/A - Puyo Pop Fever '(COM)' ''Yoshi's Island - Cars 2 the game (COM) Yoshi's Island SD - Iji (COM) Weegee Adventure: A Charted's Fortune. - Spongebob Movie the game (COM) Yoshi's Island 3: Super Mario Bros' Attack - Sonic Adventure (COM) Ace attorney and a grumps Story vs blue team ''- Megaman Network Transmission '(COM)' Weegee Adventure V: Skerrim Scroll - Starfox Adventures 0 1 '(COM)' Piirby - Kirby Air Ride '(COM)' ''Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK?- Jett Rocket (COM) LOZ For Noobs - Ao Oni 0 (COM) Weegee Adventure 3: The Last Weegee Adventure. - Creepy Land (COM) Weegee Adventure 2 - Creepypasta Land (COM) N/A - Stickman Adventure (COM) N/A - Crackle Cradle (COM) Spongebills Squirtpants & Knuckles: Battle for Moist Bikinis - Game Repainted 0 (COM) Super Meme Bros: Massive Feels - NSMB Wii repainted (COM) Super Mario Soccer 16 - Pac Man World Rally (COM) Souper Smesh Bras - Project M (Smash Bros) (COM) Vectorman Planet 3: Warcraft in Space! - Shadow the Hedgehog (COM) Spongebills Squirtpants: One Perfect Dark Night - Minecraft Repainted 0 (COM) Xylophone Hero ''- Half Life 2 '(COM)' The Sims: Mario Edition - Pokemon Fire Red '(COM)' ''Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime- Fairly OddParents: Breakin Da Rules (COM) Sonichu The Shame - World of Goo (COM) N/A - Star Fox 64 (COM) Earth Bouding: Meme a Loo Doo - Rayman M 0 1 (COM) Eskimo Bros 2 - Cat mario (COM) Mario Fart Wii - Simpsons Road Rage (COM) N/A - Mc D wreslting (COM) N/A - VVVVV (COM) Bomber Tale Blast & Knuckles 3D Land - Dream Mix TV World (COM) Bloo and Lavinia's Maximum Juggle Overdrive Race - DOOM' (COM) Booka Tailee 64 - Wii Sports (COM) Captain Turd Teesure Tracker - Black Dong (COM) The Super Elder Scrolls Hunie Pop and Knuckles All Stars Bros of Duty for Wii U + DS - Octodad (COM) The Leg of ZAA: The Win Wanker XD - Sonic Unleashed 0 (COM) Uganda Knuckles: Da Giant Queen - Sonic and the Black Knight 0 (COM) Super Meme Bros - Paper Mario 2 0 (COM) Wario Fart 3D - Billy Hatcher (COM) N/A - FNAF 2 (COM) N/A - An Untitled Story (COM) Vectorman Planet - Mario Sunshine 2 (COM) Vectorman Planet 2: Into the Crypt- Kirby Super Team Deluxe 0 1 (COM) Weegee Wars: The Mothim Prophecy - Pokemon Colossuem (COM) Mario Party 88 ''- Chuck E Cheese's Party Games '(COM)' Wario & Waluigui: Monster Ranchers - The Simpsons Hit and Run '(COM)' Mariopoly - Mario Party 7 '(COM)' N/A - Smash Brawl '(COM)' Spongebill & Knuckles: Twilight Zone - 'Playlist ideas from neo scarygodmother '(COM)' N/A - Skull Girls '(COM)' Poke Mongirls - Monster Musume '(COM)' Left at 184 (Lilo and Stitch the Series) Mario: Dora and Boots - Lethal League '(COM)' Mario's Epic Adventures - New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Hellboy Edition '(COM)' Ash Bandicoot: The Shame - Mickey Mouse vs Chuck E Cheese '(COM)' Blonic: The Original Game - Return of the Kooplagins '(COM)' Batman: PayDay at Ocean 10 - Pawniard Hunt LuiguiFan0001 '(COM)''' Cool Wii: Super Smash Bros. Die - Cuphead & FanGames:Mega Custom Night N/A - Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Super Smash Bros Ultimate Memes - New Ultimate Super Smash Bros Battle Generation Network Advanced Warfare - The Anniversary Edition Episode 1: 2K15 Super Smash bros melee - Pizza Fighters DX: Millenium Editon Real world of warcraft - YTP/Meme wikia * Games Repainted - Go Up * Neo Scary Godmother Wiki - Go Up * Knowndimension Wiki - Defunct from Apr. 7, 2015 * UnHalo Wiki - Defunct from Oct 8, 2017 * UnSuper Wiki - Defunct from Feb 24, 2017 * WikiForDummies Wiki - Defunct from ? * Awesome Wiki - Defunct from 2017 * Copypasta wiki - Go Up Wiki's to do * Hero Fanon Wiki * Villians Fanon Wiki * Creations Wiki * Scratch Pad Wiki * Fandom Wiki * Fanon Wiki * Sonic * Lawl Wiki * Smash Lawl Wiki * TV Wiki * Creation Wiki * The Parody * Random-ness 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 * Game Idea * Fantendo * Movie Wiki * Idea Wiki 1/2 * Unanything/UnMario wiki * Encyclopedia Dramatica Randomness * The Simpsons Movie - How To Make Movies Bad * Doctor Who - How To make good shows bad * Drawn Together - How to make bad tv good * Left at CompliensCreator00 Top Tens Left off at - Animals (Page 2) Left off at - Books (Page 8) Left off at - Companies Left off at - Education Left off at - Food Left off at - Games Left off at - Internet Left off at - Movies Left off at - Music Left off at - People Left off at - Sports Left off at - TV Left off at - World Know Your Meme * https://knowyourmeme.com/types/controversy?status=all * https://knowyourmeme.com/types/raid?status=all * Category: Meme * Category: People * Category: Sites * Category: Subcultures When done look at these go look at sub contents from know your memeCategory:Playlists